far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 665 - Missing Magnetic Mount
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #665 - Missing Magnetic Mount is the six-hundred sixty-fifth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the twenty-fifth episode of Season 7. Video Overview Juno Getting Excited Kurt jokes about November's end and December's arrival while gathering wood and says that yet again he is recording this episode live. He says that he wants to set up a recording of Juno getting very excited during mealtime and wants to do that before he goes back to Chicago. Kurt used the 'leave' the command in order to be able to put the bowl down. He finds a Dungeon in the water, and Kurt digs it out, finding that it is home to Spiders and a double chest. Getting some bread, he keeps on walking. Question: Are you going to any cons any time soon? Once again he will attend PAX South in San Antonio with ConeDodger, HCJustin, and others. Going to conventions is something that has been going on the way out, but Kurt still goes to a few. Question: Do you like decorating for the winter holidays? Because nobody goes to his place, Kurt doesn't see a reason to decorate. He is not even sure what he has in Seattle following his panicked move. Kurt has also had to buy a new car mount for his go-pro camera that he potentially lost. He discovered this during the chaos of getting a new phone. Question: Did you partake in the Black Friday shoppings and/or Cyber Mondays? He did not, he did buy a new monitor for a good price though. Kurt has just shied away from the crazy hype of sales, even online. He mentions being in the market for a new graphics card, but the market is fast paced. With the Elevated Hidey Hole, he hops into his bed from the ground. Question: In your experience, what of all of the many things, is the worst thing YouTube has done to hurt content creators? Laughing at the loaded question, Kurt says that the first step toward hurting content creators was the 'YouTube One' design removing customizations leading to Google+. Finding another Spider Dungeon in a hill, he quickly conquers it and uses string to make wool. Kurt says that Google+ still baffles him, because with Google trying to make a social media site they didn't realize YouTube already was one. Kurt believes that now Google+ is so baked into YouTube that it is irreversible, a few months ago he automatically got a Google+. He is not that surprised with the revenue bubble bursting other than a few, and now the latest Google 'innovation' is machine learning. Kurt says that YouTube Gaming was a joke that invested too much in 'a Nazi'. Now, Kurt believes that forming friendships is possible on YouTube. Finding a third Dungeon, he falls in with some sand and sees that it spawns Zombie. Kurt makes the place his Hidey Hole, and sleeps.